


La forza nell'XUS

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [10]
Category: Fairy Tail, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta che vede a confronto Varia e Commando di Fairy tail.





	La forza nell'XUS

La forza nell’XUS

 

“Speriamo che non si mettano a litigare su chi è più forte” disse Fried con voce preoccupata.

Osservò Laxus sprofondato nel divano, con le gambe appoggiate sul tavolinetto. Xanxus, abbandonato al suo fianco, era nella medesima posizione. I corpi di entrambi i ragazzi erano avvolti in larghe casacche, il viso di Laxus era in parte coperto dal suo pellicciotto, quello di Xanxus era nascosto dalla coda di procione e dalle piume che spuntava dai suoi capelli. Sui volti corrucciati di entrambi spiccavano delle diverse cicatrici e le loro espressioni erano accigliate.

“Quel maledetto di Sawada non si rende conto che non sa gestire la famiglia. I Vongola restano uniti contro la feccia ed è la sua fortuna, perché da solo non se la saprebbe cavare. Maledetto vecchiaccio che ci ha lasciato in questa situazione” ringhiò piano Xanxus.

“Quella mocciosa di Erza non sa gestire nemmeno quel marmocchio testa calda di Natsu. Si lascia dominare da draghi ed emozioni. Tutta questa assurda situazione è colpa del mio nonnino, gliel’avevo detto di lasciare tutto a me. La gilda deve cadrà a pezzi, ma le fate rimarranno un’unica famiglia” ringhiò Laxus in risposta.

Fried tornò in cucina, sospirando. Si raddrizzò il cappello bianco da cuoco che teneva in testa, i lunghi capelli verdi gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso pallido.

Squalo si strinse la bandana candida con cui si era avvolto la fronte.

“Voiii! Non credo proprio, ognuno di loro è ben consapevole che la sua forza punta a un ruolo diverso. Uno sarà boss, l’altro sarà capo gilda. Uno sarà decimo e l’altro, se ho capito bene, settimo” ringhiò. I lunghi capelli argentei fluttuarono intorno al suo viso.

Il Varia era intento a impastare la pasta.

“Spero che Laxus mangi quello che gli ho preparato. Mi diletto a cucinare e, ogni tanto, gli farebbe bene mangiare qualcosa di diverso da un panino unto” mormorò Fried, girando un mestolo di legno immerso in una pentola.

“Quel boss del cazz* del mio mangia solo dannato cibo italiano” ringhiò Squalo. Si voltò e assottigliò gli occhi. “Guarda tu se deve trattare me, il capitano dei Varia, la squadra d’élite di assassini dei Vongola, come un pizzaiolo” borbottò Squalo.

“Io, come Capitano della Squadra di Commando del Dio del Fulmine, sono onorato di poter soddisfare il suo palato. Anche se Laxus temo che preferisca divertirsi di più con Gajeel e Natsu” si lamentò Fried.

Si accarezzò una delle sue ciocche a forma di fulmine e sorrise. “Non posso essere geloso, in fondo siamo una famiglia” mormorò.

“Anche Boss bulleggia quell’idiota di Levi. Si diverte a vederlo fulminarsi con i suoi stessi ombrelli” ringhiò Squalo.

< Questo tipo ha la sensibilità di Lussuria > pensò. Si affacciò e guardò in direzione di Lussuria.

“Quegli occhiali ti stanno divinamente, tesoro” disse Lussuria con voce stridula.

Evergreen si sporse facendo ondeggiare il seno prosperoso.

“Oh, lo so. Però anche i tuoi capelli non sono niente male, dolcezza” rispose.

Lussuria ridacchiò, saltellando sul posto con i pugni chiusi.

< Forse ci sono troppi Lussuria qui per i miei gusti > rifletté Squalo.

 


End file.
